


dressed in black, head to toe

by touchingashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fear, Love, M/M, On the Run, Secrets, i dont even know it was a school thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchingashton/pseuds/touchingashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had a shady past and lived in fear that each breath would be his last. But somewhere along the way, he found the one thing that reminded him what happiness truly was. For a while, anyway.</p><p>[it was originally a school thing i just changed the names and stuff so the prompts are still in there sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dressed in black, head to toe

_The walls were closing in on him. He needed to escape; he needed to get out of here. He couldn’t do this; he didn’t want to be one of them. They were evil with no purpose but to kill as they desired._

_“They’re your only two choices, Luke. Join us or get killed. Live or die.” He inhaled a deep breath as he made my final decision. He looked into the eyes of the tall man before him, showing no emotion on his face. He elbowed the man to his left in the stomach and took his gun, shooting the man in front and the man to his left in the legs. He bolted out the door of the old abandoned building, running for his life. He didn’t want to live his life in fear that they may someday find him, but it was now his only choice. He did not want to die, so he ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him until he was certain nobody was following him._

_Heavy breaths left his mouth as his eyes darted around the area. He wandered around for hours until he found a bus station. Hoping it would take him as far as possible, He used what little money he had left and left his old, normal life behind him._

_\-----_

 

He sighed as he paced around the small room, frustration bubbling up inside of him. He was alone in these thin walls and he had been for weeks. He couldn’t bare it any more. His own thoughts were driving him mad and although he knew that it was no longer safe in the outside world, he needed to get out. He needed fresh air and human interaction.

 

He stopped pacing and collected his keys, leaving the small unit for the first time in a month. He walked along the path, smiling at the feeling of the sun beaming against my pale skin. He allowed his feet to carry him anywhere, just happy to finally not be completely alone and isolated.

 

He walked around the crowded park for what seemed like hours, not having a care in the world that people were looking at him strangely. Luke hadn’t looked in the mirror this morning, but he could guess that his blue eyes were dull and grey, with dark bags under his eyes and his skin as white as a ghost. The tattoos that littered his arms stood out against his pale skin and were visible to the world due to his short sleeved grey t-shirt. His tall figure slouched as he walked and he smiled at every stranger whose eyes seemed to wander his way. In the distance, he could hear a phone endlessly ringing.

 

His eyes widened at the pressure of another body rocking into his. “Oh, my god! I am so sorry,” he rushed, helping the stranger pick up their things that had been thrown to the ground.

 

“No, no. It’s my fault, really,” a male voice spoke. “Sorry.”

 

He looked up and was faced with a good-looking man who seemed to be in his early twenties—around the same age as him. Luke grinned at the sight of a light blush creeping onto his olive cheeks in embarrassment.

 

He held his hand out for the stranger to shake as he introduced myself. “Hi, I’m Luke.”

 

“Ashton,” he replied sheepishly. He looked up at Luke for the first time since he spoke and looked him in the eyes—blue meeting hazel. “You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

 

“And why’s that?” he began to panic, thinking he knew something about me he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“You’re so pale. It’s a dead giveaway. The sun shines so bright around here I’m surprised we all haven’t burnt to death.”

 

He laughed at his attempt to joke. “You got me. I’m from Melbourne.”

 

“What brought you to Perth?” he asked.

 

Luke sighed, knowingheI could not tell him my true reasons. “Running from my past, I guess.”

 

“Aren’t we all?”

 

He smirked. “Perhaps, Ashton. Perhaps we are.”

 

It was quiet for the next few minutes, aside from the laughter of the children around us and the bird’s songs dancing in the air.

 

“Would you like to, uh, I mean, you don’t have to—would you like to, um—“

 

“Luke,” he said. He stopped talking and looked down into his eyes once more. “I’d love to.” He smiled. It was a good thing Ashton was able to understand that Luke was trying to ask him to grab lunch with him, because he wasn't sure if he would have been able to ask him while looking at him. He made him nervous beyond belief.

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually did that!” Luke laughed along with Ashton, the cold fish and chips long forgotten. In the distance, he could hear a chair rocking.

 

“No regrets, ever,” he giggled.

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“We’re all a little insane,” he smiled. His smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t mind being a little crazy.”

 

 

Weeks passed, and they got closer. Ashton Irwin made him the happiest he had ever been in over a year. Time and time again Luke have moved and run because of the fear of his past finally catching up to him and the need to survive, and not once had he found something worth staying for. This time was different. This time he had Ashton, and he never wanted to let him go.

 

He wanted to know him even more than he already did. He knew his little habits and passions, like the way he curls his toes when he’d get cold or how he’d always dreamt of being an artist. But Luke wanted to know his inner deepest thoughts. He wanted to know his greatest fear and his biggest secret; but he was like the moon—part of him always hidden away.

 

The pair sat across from each other in the coffee shop, smiling at every word the other spoke. Luke was in pure bliss when he was with him. He watched as Ashton flipped his long blonde hair out of his face as he spoke about a movie he had seen recently. His angelic laugh filled his ears and he couldn’t stop the wide smile pulling at his chapped lips.

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Luke abruptly asked.

 

Ashton simply smiled at him and began to collect his things. “Of course. Where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Any where’s fine as long as I’m with you.” He giggled at Luke's words.

 

“You’re cheesy and cliché. Cute.”

 

“Just for you, Ashton.”

 

They walked down the road, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. “I like you name,” Luke told him.

 

“What?”

 

“I like your name,” he repeated.

 

“Uh…thanks?”

 

“No, really. It’s unique. It suits you.”

 

He looked at Luke with a confused expression on his face, his nose scrunched up and brows furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you’re one of a kind, Ashton. You’re unique. You’re your own person. You love the things others hate and observe those that others miss,” he explained. He wanted Ashton to know just how mad he drove him with his glittering eyes and wavy hair. He was a good head taller than Ashton which caused him to look up at me as he spoke. “And I swear to god… I think I’m falling for you more every day,” he whispered the last part so quietly he wasn’t entirely sure he heard it. If he did, he didn’t show it.

 

“You’re amazing, Luke Hemmings.” He stood on the tips of his toes and placed a chaste kiss on Luke's lips before grabbing is hand in his once more and dragging him down the street. “Come on!” he shouted. “I want to show you something.”

 

 

It was beautiful. The way the clouds sat high in the sky without a care in the world as the horizon set over the hill. The trees surrounded us and they were in our own little world together.

 

“This is amazing…” Luke breathed. “How’d you find it?” Ashton had taken him to the top of his favourite hill—he said he’d been coming since he was a little kid.

 

“My parents were fighting one day, so I ran as far as my little six-year-old feet would take me and ended up here.” He walked up to the tree that stood to their left and pulled out a doll’s arm. “See? This is from my little doll, Sally. My dog killed it when I took her here.”

 

“That sucks,”  Luke said.

 

Ashton nodded in response. Luke held him in his arms as they rest against the back of a tree trunk and watched the sun go down, the sky filling with different shades of orange, pink and red. It truly was a piece of art, he thought, and it fit the moment perfectly. Ashton's head rested on his chest and he couldn’t think of a moment he had ever been happier in his life.

 

 

“Luke,” he heard a quiet voice mutter. “Luke, wake up!” The voice got louder. “LUKE!”

 

Luke was jolted awake by the sound of Ashton’s voice in his ear. “What the hell?” He looked up to see Ashton standing above him, lit candle in hand, the stars shining above him and surrounding his perfect figure.

 

“We fell asleep here,” he told Luke. “We should go home.”

 

“Mine or yours?”

 

“Yours.”

 

He nodded and stood up, leading the way back to his place. “You’re beautiful,” Luke whispered as they walked. Ashton shyly looked at the ground, obviously not used to being complimented. “I mean it, Ash. You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

 

He blushed and looked back up at Luke as they walked. “Thank you,” he muttered before kissing him quickly. As they made their way down the road, a drop of candle wax fell to the cold floor.

 

They spent the rest of the night together, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

At 6am Ashton decided to speak again. “Luke,” he said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When I first met you two months ago, you said you were trying to escape your past.” Luke looked at him in confusion, signalling him to continue. “What were you running from?”

 

“I…” He couldn’t tell her. For over a year he'd been hunted down and torn away from the people he loved most. He'd done more harm than good and he was not about to let Ashton be dragged into his mess.

 

“It’s okay, Luke. You can tell me,” he spoke sweetly.

 

Luke shook his head. “No, it’s not okay, Ashton. I can’t tell you. I can’t drag you into my stupid mess.” Realisation flooded over him and he started to breathe heavy, tugging at his scruffy blonde hair in frustration and worry. “I shouldn’t have stayed, I should be long gone by now,” he spoke quickly. “I shouldn’t have let you in. Now you’re in danger. They could find you and hurt you, oh, my god.”

 

Ashton wrapped him in is muscular arms. “Calm down, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

 

Luke continued to mutter the same things over and over again as he began to panic. What if they got to him before he could erase all traces of himself from his life? What if they used him against me? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Ashton got hurt because of him.

 

“Who are you running from, Luke? Why do you have to go?”

 

“I don’t want them to hurt you.”

 

“You can tell me anything. I’ll be okay.”

 

He sighed before preparing himself to tell him the full story. Luke had fallen fast and hard for this guy and was positive he could trust him with his darkest secrets. Maybe if he knew, it would be easier to protect him.

 

“Over a year ago… I got involved with the wrong people. Bad, bad people. They have no purpose but to kill whatever and whoever they desire. I don’t know why I did it, Ash.” Luke refused to look into Ashton's eyes whilst he spoke, afraid that he would be faced with pure hatred and disgust. “I did everything they asked. I took care of the bodies; I helped them stay safe. And for what? They asked me to take care of somebody for them—I couldn’t do that! I didn’t want to hurt anybody. That woke me up. They’re horrible people and they can’t be trusted. They’re sick. They told me I knew too much, and that I either joined them or they would kill me. So I did what any other sane person would do—I ran. I ran as far away as I could, always on the run. I haven’t had a stable life in almost two years and I was sure I couldn’t ever find happiness again. But that was before I met you. When I met you my life turned around and I’m not so sure I want to run anymore, if it means staying with you forever.” Ashton looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m in love with you, Ashton Irwin. I’m in love with you and I can only hope you feel the same because for the first time in my life, I finally feel at home.”

 

When Luke's finally met his normally shining hazel eyes, he was shocked at the sight of fresh tears trickling down his cheeks and his eyes dimmed. He was saddened by the possibility of Ashton now leaving him.

 

“Please… Ashton, please say something.”

 

“I can’t… I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered so quietly that he was sure if there was another sound in the room Luke would have missed what he said.

 

“What? No, Ashton, please don’t leave.”

 

“I can’t, Luke,” he cried. “I’m sorry.” Ashton grabbed his things in a hurry and stood up, preparing to leave.

 

Luke grabbed his wrist and turned him around, forcing him to look him in the eyes while he spoke. “That is my past, this is my present, and  _you_ are my future. I am in love with you, Ashton. When I’m with you I feel at home, and there is no place I would rather be.”

 

Ashton let himself go and fell into Luke's arms, burying his face into his chest while he cried. “What are you so afraid of?” Luke whispered.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I love you, I’ll always be here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to hurt me,” he reassured him. It wasn’t a lie, either. If either was them was going to hurt the other, Luke thought, it would be him. Not intentionally, of course, but it seemed inevitable, really.

 

“Please just say something.”

 

Ashton moved his head and looked up into Luke's teary blue eyes. He could see the hesitation in his eyes before he spoke, as if he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing or not. “I love you too, Luke.”

 

 

Days passed and Luke didn’t think it was possible for him to be any more content with his life. The man he loved felt the same way as he and he no longer feared for his life. He no longer felt the need to run away and he knew that this was where he belonged.

 

Ashton ran about the small apartment, squealing whenever he knew Luke was close. “Come on, Ashton! This game is getting old,” he called.

 

“Hide and seek never gets old!” They had gotten bored over the past few hours and he had come up with a game.

 

Luke chased him around the furniture as he refused to truly call the quits until Luke tagged her. “This isn’t even hide and seek any more!”

 

“Come and find me, Luke!” He followed the sound of his boyfriend's voice and walked into the bathroom.

 

“Wherever could he be?” He pretended to ponder.

 

He looked to his left to see a torn shower curtain dangling. He walked towards it and ripped it open, grabbing Ashton in his arms. He leant down and whispered in his ear, “I got you.”

 

He giggled before making his way back into the lounge and collapsing onto the beat-up couch.

 

As they sat together, Luke's arm around Ashton's shoulders and the TV playing loudly, he felt him begin to get up. “Where are you going?” Luke asked.

 

“I’m just going to meet up with a, uh, friend,” he stuttered nervously. “You can stay here if you like.”

 

He didn’t question it—he trusted Ashton with my life. “Okay. I love you.”

 

He smiled and kissed him quickly. “Be back soon!” And he was gone.

 

Ashton returned two hours later, at exactly six o’clock at night. He was more distant than ever and Luke could see sadness in his eyes. “Ash, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled as he pushed Luke's hand off of his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t seem fine,” he observed. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Ashton nodded. “It’s nothing, really. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He walked down the hall and slammed the door to his bedroom shut behind him.

 

Luke knew he was lying—he could tell by the way he bit his lip whilst telling Luke that he was fine. He hated seeing him so distraught, but he knew there was nothing he could do if Ashton did not want his help. He needed time and that is what he was willing to give to him.

 

He left the apartment with a frown on his face and a crease between his eyebrows.

 

 

10:20AM

To: Ashton

_You busy today? Thinking maybe we could go out and grab a coffee._

10:34AM

From: Ashton

_Family drama, sorry. Maybe next week._

Luke sighed in frustration as he finished reading the message. Lately Ashton had been shutting him out more and more and  he could feel him pulling away from him. He was afraid that if he didn’t do something soon, he was going to lose him.

 

He knew Ashton deserved his privacy, but something in his gut told his that something awful was going on and he was keeping something terrible from him. He walked to the one place he thought he would be—the hill.

 

Luke was shocked at the sight before him when he got there and quickly hid behind the nearest tree, holding his breath. The sight of the men that had given him a choice to kill or be killed almost two years ago stood amongst the beautiful landscape, chatting quietly. He was about to run when he heard my name.

 

“Are you sure he’s here?”

 

“That’s what I was told. I don’t think there’s any possible chance of him escaping now.”

 

His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. Without his consent, Luke's feet began moving against the green grass, sweat trickling down his forehead due to the heat and humidity in the air.

 

He ran to Ashton’s apartment and prayed that he would be there. “Ashton?!” he shouted in panic. “Ashton, are you home?!”

 

He ran up the stairs to his floor. “Ashton, I need to leave—“ Luke froze when  opened the door. The two other men from the scene stood with guns in the middle of the room. Without a second thought, he bolted out the door and down the steps.

 

He could hear the pounding footsteps behind him and Luke knew that he was done for. As he ran, a million thoughts raced through his mind. How did they find him? Why were they in Ashton’s apartment?

 

The sound of gunshots being fired and shattered glass made the adrenaline kick in and he ran faster than he ever had before. he was not ready to die. he had so much to live for. Himself, his future, his boyfriend. All of it. He could not leave Ashton behind. Never in a million years.

 

As he ran further into the unknown, Luke's legs began to tire. He couldn’t run any longer and they were catching up—fast. His heavy breath and his heart beating rapidly were the sounds that filled his ears before he came to a sudden stop. There, in front of him, stood the most beautiful man dressed in all black with a lethal weapon in his hand. The beautiful eyes Luke once knew that held so much passion and emotion were empty and lifeless.

 

“Ashton?”

 

He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Luke could see the regret in his eyes as he heard the worlds he never expected to hear from Ash.

 

“I’m so, so sorry.”


End file.
